Dr. Jurevic began the Dentist-Scientist program at the University of Washington, Seattle, WA. He completed the didactic and clinical curriculum for the Master of Dental Science in Oral Medicine in June 1998. He is currently a PhD. Candidate in Oral Biology, and an attending dentist in the Dept. of Oral Radiology at the University of Washington. The goals of the candidate are to complete the PhD. Program in Oral Biology, and continue an active career in an academic setting, involved in clinical research, patient care and dental-medical education. Dr. Jurevic will complete his didactic requirements in the Oral Biology program June 1999. He will take his Examination for Oral Biology in September 1999. Dr. Jurevic has started developing his research topic in the area of oral antimicrobiol peptides, and specifically investigating human beta defensen (LBD I and 2) expression and polymorphisms associated with level of expression and possible disease susceptibility. During the 3" year Dr. Jurevic will continue to develop and refine his topic, and finalize his selection of members for his Research Advisory Committee. He will continue his involvement in clinical Oral Medicine and teaching graduate and undergraduate dental students.